A ball at Highgarden
by Swears.and.sugar
Summary: Calla Tyrell was the youngest of the Tyrell children, and by far the least charming or dutiful but pleasant none the less. When a ball is held at Highgarden it is time for her to navigate the tough political landscape and find a suitable husband.


I had been awoken before dawn by my handmaidens, who drew me a bath, and dressed me several times until the dress was to my grandmother's taste. The neckline was too high, or too low, the colour was too garish, the frills were too frilly or the dress had not shown my "assets" off to the fullest. She liked to remind there was a thin line between what was proper and what was prudish. I had felt sorry for my handmaidens.

My Grandmother had always been a hard woman to please by anyone's standards, even more so for me. I had never been as beautiful as Margery, or as charming as Loras. However, I could hold a polite conversation in respectable company and that would occasionally appease the tyrant that is Olenna Tyrell but it would never satisfy her. Unfortunately, today would not be one of those occasions, as the royal court was being hosted at Highgarden for several weeks for a series of Lavish balls. Of course, my grandmother would see this as an opportunity to introduce myself and Margery to eligible suitors and soon to be husbands.

I expected these weeks to long and tedious, filled with formality's and stuffy old lords, leaving me unable to continue my daily habits of sitting on the dusty river banks at the end of the gardens and reading the adventure novels I had smuggled in through our servant's quarters and longing for life of adventure I knew I could never really attain. Instead being sold off to the suitor who had the greatest land, fortune or title. Margery of course had been ecstatic, as she had always longed for her own title estate and husband, and even to perhaps become queen one day if fate would allow it. I knew Margery would fare well with whomever she would marry, she had always been well equipped to adapt to most situations. It was Loras I had feared for due to his flirtation with Renly, they certainly don't make it as inconspicuous as they think they do. I fear it could ruin him.

xxxx

That morning we had all stood in my grandmother's chamber as she lectured us about formality's and the importance of the event.

"It is important that at least one of you greet every lord and lady that passes through our gates, and address everyone by their proper titles to grease their egos. All lords and ladies still love to hear their titles even after many years. It will do you well to remember that." She had said, before taking a large swig from her goblet.

"what should I refer to the Dornish prince's lover as grandmother?" I had asked foolishly. My grandmother had always had a large distaste for the Martell's, as we were sure they had for us. It was waiting game of who would break face first.

"You call her Miss to her face. Not My Lady! That would be disrespectful to genuine ladies, the Dornish swine's would never be worth that! But behind closed doors I will refer to her as what she is. A whore" she had grumbled. "I'm sure I don't have to remind you that this week is of the upmost importance for you girls. I do not expect to have to remind you of who is respectable company, and who is not. Do I make myself clear?" she had continued. She had spoken as if to both me and Margery, but her eyes were clearly on me. This was understandable, as I had always been prone to holding conversations with stable boys and cooks. Their lives and families had always been far more interesting than my small and limited experiences within Highgarden.

"Of course Grandmother" replied Margery dutifully.

"That will be harder for some than others." Sniggered Loras

"Oh, hush Loras! Should I remind you of what is not respectable?" I had giggled. This train of conversation had been swiftly ended by my Grandmothers harsh glare. It was clear she did not appreciate the jest.

A knock came at the door before Loras' squire entered the room.

"The Lannisters arrive my lady." He had said slightly breathless as if he had been running full sprint to deliver the news.

We had been rushed off quickly to join our lord father in greeting our guests. We had quickly stood by the gate fidgeting with our stances trying to look regal and respectful in front of guests. Margery had been fusing with my hair exclaiming that hair had come out of my braids and that I looked unruly. I could not care as I wondered what the Lannister imp would look like, as I had never met an imp before. I had only read about them in books.

Soon the wait was over as the red banners of the Lannisters had graced us with their presence at our gates. The imp Tyrion Lannister had not been as I had expected, he did not look monsterous or ugly as my books had suggested, but just a rather small blonde-haired man. I had quickly snapped myself out of this trance, as I had realised I had been staring.

My father had first greeted the kingslayer sir Jamie Lannister, he had shook hands with my father and proclaimed "It has been far too long!". Which I doubt as my father was in no way an interesting man. Next, he had greeted my brother.

"A strapping young lad you are, I must request a duel at some point!" Naturally Loras had agreed.

Soon after I was the greet the Kingslayer. He had taken my hand and kissed the back of it slowly. Our eyes had made contact the reveal his dazzling blue ones to me. Sir Jamie was defiantly a handsome man. "It is good to make your acquaintance Sir Jamie" I had said hesitantly.

"you as well my Lady" he had curtly replied with, before moving on to greet Margery.

Next for me to greet was Tyrion Lannister, I was unsure of weather to crouch to his level or let him reach up. I had decided to crouch down which was met by a small chuckle from the man and a disapproving glare from my father.


End file.
